A Legend in the Making
by KoutaWulf
Summary: Their family had been all over Tamerial. From the sands of Elsweyr to the volcanic ash of Morrowwind. They used to be everywhere. After The Great War only a father and daughter remained, the survivors of the Thalmors slaughter. The daughter soon becoming the last of the Wulfe clan, the destined one of their family. This is her Legend in the Making. (Rated T, will raise to M later)
1. Prologue: Introduction

**Hey guys, Long time huh? Now, don't be mad at me, But I've had a lot of things going on. Moving, school, life problems. Just really hectic. And on top of it all, my computer is slowly breaking down and Microsoft Word has become corrupt. I don't have the time or programs to fix my computer like I normally would do, but hopefully sometime soon I'll just be getting a new computer. All revised and new chapters for both KitInu and Tora and Kitsune are on one of my 20 flash drives, scattered around my house. I don't have the time to find it currently, and even if I did I wouldn't be able to load them onto my computer what with it being messed up. But as soon as I get a new laptop, those chapters shall be up! Most likely in a new story link on this site. But! I'm not leaving y'all hanging. ****In my precious downtime and the times where my computer actually has functioned I've been playing The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. And this is the new story I have been hand writing the past couple weeks. Updates will be bumpy, but it will be updated whenever I have the chance. ****And if anyone would like to draw a poster for any of my stories, please feel free to, and link me the artwork through a PM on here. The artist shall be given copyright and credit in each new chapter put up. With that, I'm out y'all!** Enjoy, and please leave a review about what you think, as well as any questions or critics!

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Shout"**_  
_

_"Flashback"_

******_Summary; Their family had been all over Tamerial. From the sands of Elsweyr to the volcanic ash of Morrowwind. They used to be everywhere, but after The Great War only a father and daughter remained, the survivors of the Thalmors slaughter. The daughter soon becoming the last of the Wulfe clan, the destined one of their family. This is her Legend in the Making._  
**

******The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda. The Wulfe clan belongs to me.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Skyrim, the homeland of the nords, the birthplace of their family, the place where their roots were grown deep in. The Wulfe family had been the greatest Nords of their existence, until the Thalmor had all but wiped them out during The Great War. The slaughter of the Wulfe clan was almost as bad as the extinction of The Blades. The only difference, the Wulfe's were able to take three Thalmor down with every one of them that fell to an elven blade. Only a handful survived, but even after the war was finished, the elves hunted down those who were left, killing almost all of them. Only a father and his child remain.

Nadric Wulfe was by far the most menacing looking man one would see. Clad in a full set of ebony armor, the large bulky man easily looked like he'd be able to run down any obstacle in his path. He was just into his fortieth year, and despite his age, the man was still in his prime. An ebony great sword was strapped to his back, a one-handed sword and battle-axe strapped to his waist. He had fought in the war fifteen years ago, and lost his love to a Thalmor raid that no-one ever hears about six years ago. He lead a massive black horse down the cobbled road, his senses sharp for anything that could jump out at them on this night.

Atop the intimidating beast was a small figure, donned in a black cloak that seemed two sizes to big for them. The hood was up, hiding their features with the dark shadows of the night. But small hands clasped the front of the saddle, suggesting it was a child on the steed. It also gave the illusion of trying to stay balanced on the horse despite the ease they moved with it.

"Papa..." A tired, childish voice came from the cloaked child, the pitch telling all that it was a young girl. "How much longer until we are in Skyrim?" Even though she practically lived on the road with her papa since she could remember, it still exhausted her to be awake for as long as she was.

"Not much longer my child," The ebony clad warrior looked up at his daughter, watching her through the space in the helm. "We just need to get through the border and then we'll be in Riverwood in a matter of hours." The sun would rise in a couple of hours, it would take them until the sun set to reach the town, even with the horse. "Hopefully my old friend still remembers promising to keep us, eh?"

A tired giggle came from the girl, "You got the letter two moths ago, Papa. It'd be surprising if she remembers."

A short guffaw came from the man, his voice and laugh were just as fierce as his appearance, but to his little girl they were a comfort. A sign that everything was okay. But a frown came to the girl's face, the girl was more mature than an eight-year-old should be. "Is it safe there?" The fathers frown was unnoticed, but him looking forward again was by the cloaked girl.

_'Oh Luna... I'm so sorry...'_ His wife, after knowing she was pregnant wanted to settle down, raise their baby in a normal environment, not needing to be on the run constantly. But the Thalmor took her away before their child even knew what it meant to be apart of their family. The damned elves took away their chance of normal.

"Yes. It will be safe. If someone doesn't want to be found, Skyrim is the perfect place to hide in plane sight." He spotted the border in the distance, that meant Cyrodiil was far behind them. It wasn't the smartest place to be, but he was able to get the information he needed.

The daughter grinned under the cloak, "I'm glad."

"I am too, my darling."

Nadric stopped within reach of the patrol and showed them forged traveling documents and a small coin purse. Once they were given permission to go on their way he led the horse along until they were out of site, then mounted the beast behind his daughter, spurring the massive steed into a fast gallop so they'd reach Riverwood as fast as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKYRIM: A LEGEND IN THE MAKING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night was just beginning to fall as they galloped into Riverwood. The little girl was dozing off, leaning back against the cool metal of her fathers armor. She was shaken lightly, jolted out of her almost-sleep. Nadric dismounted before reaching up to pull her down. A small boy took the reigns of the horse to lead him to a place where he can eat and rest.

"Bye-bye, NightStar..." The girl sleepily called out, the horse whinnying in reply. Nadric climbed the steps and entered The Bannered Mare. The inn where his friend had told him to meet. He walked up to the bar and she his girl on a stool just as a young man came out.

"We've got food to eat and rooms to rent. If you want food, I'm your guy. If not then Delphine is the one to talk to." Nadric set a couple septims on the counter to give his daughter a meal, "I'd like to talk to Delphine please." The young man set the food in front of the girl, who began to eat with gusto; then he went into a side room, poking his head in.

A disembodied voice of a female spoke out loudly, "What now, Orgnar?" "There's a big scary armors guy out here asking fo-" The cook wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was put on his ass by a blond woman racing out of her room. Seeing her, Nadric removed his helm. He had a short beard and different colored eyes, ones bright blue and the other yellow. Light brown hair was matted to the scarred face of the large nord, but his smile was still dazzling and his looks would still send the women swooning. "Hello, Delphine."

The blonde breton grinned back and pulled the armored nord into a hug, "Nadric! My old friend, you came at last."

Shadowed eyes of the child glared at Delphine, untrusting and cautious. Nadric reached over and yanked her hood down and ruffle her hair, "Remember my daughter, EJ? She was just a babe the last you seen her." The girl's nose scrunched up, her tanned face shown in the light. Her hair was black as night, several braids spread out in it and golden yellow eyes glaring up at her father for the unwanted hair ruffle. "Wow..." Delphine looked at EJ in shock, "She looks just like her mother." Nadric grunted in agreement as he gave his daughter a pointed look. She sneered, a long canine poking out of her lips before looking at Delphine with a forced grin, showing off deadly looking canines that resembled fangs. "Hello..."

Nadric walked away with Delphine, going to the back of the inn. The small breton sat first, and with a creak of wood and a groan from the armored man he sat next to her. "You're actually here... When I sent you that courier i didn't expect you'd come. And before a few minutes ago I thought I was right." The man chuckled, setting his helmet on the table in favor of grabbing the bottle of mead that sat there. "I didn't expect I'd come either..."

Delphine looked at him closely, watching him as he uncorked the bottle and drank it straight from the glass. She scoffed, "Still not much for tankards or goblets I see." The nord male grinned a wolfish grin at her, "You still know me so well after all of these years, Delph." The blonde rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Fifteen years ago, while The Great War was still going on, The Wulfe Clan and The Blades had a strong alliance going on. The Wulfes came to The Blades in their time of need and friendship and strong ties blossomed. Delphine, Nadric, and Luna were the best of the best. The only ones able to take down Thalmor camps on their lonesome. But even with the strong bonds, none of either group expected the strength and furiosity of the Thalmor retaliation.

They heard Orgnar call out in shock, "Gods be damned kid! How much meat are you able to fit in your stomach?!" Nadric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose yet having a small, proud smirk on his face.

Delphine was watching the yellow-eyed girl feast on another venison chop, "The blood is so strong in her, and its definitely more apparent than it was in her mother." The father nodded, mismatched eyes glancing at Delphine.

"Yes, it is. She could very well be the child of legend, but the times are not correct for her to be." He sighed, "She has yet to turn, but her senses are as strong as mine, and her strength is greater than a lad in his sixteenth year. And she'll just get stronger as she grows." A sad smile came to his face, "And of course, she looks exactly like Luna, she'll be fighting the men off with a hammer when she's older."

Delphine laughed quietly, the picture in her head most amusing. However, Nadrics' voice called her attention again, "I can never thank you enough for allowing us refuge. You're a good friend, Delph."

The woman shook her head at Nadric, "Keep your thanks, my friend. You would do the same for me if I was in your situation." She stood up, looking down at the nord, "Now come along, I have a safe place for you to store away your armor and weapons. I've remodeled the room next to mine to have access to it, you and your daughter can stay there for as long as you wish."

He stood and allowed Delphine to show him the rooms, once out of his armor he wore a simple white tunic and brown trousers and a fine pair of working boots. He went out to the make-shift stable at the back of the inn to grab the rest of their belongs off the saddle of NightStar, patting the steeds neck before returning inside. He was met with the sight of his daughter sleeping soundly on one of the beds. He set the things down before sitting on the side of her bed and kissing her forehead. "Sleep well my little girl, may the moon shine bright in your dreams."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKYRIM: A LEGEND IN THE MAKING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EJ woke up the next morning by the shaking her father was giving her, "Wake up, little pup." Her lips twisted into a snarl before attempting to roll over and snuffle back down into the soft furs of her new bed. Her father ruined that by literally dragging her out of bed, making her fall to the wooden floor with a grunt. "Come now, get up. I want you to explore the town and meet the residents. We'll be here for awhile." She pouted, but stood up anyways, her cloak falling to hid her appearance.

"Nuh-uh, cloak stays here."

"But Pa-"

Her father cut her off, "It stays here, we're going to be here for a long time, EJ." With a grumble the girl unclasped her hooded cloak and laid it over the top of a chair. She wore simple beige trousers and a dark red tunic. Her feet were bare, her father never able to get her to wear shoes. She felt more comfortable without them. "Take your dagger, but stay within the perimeter." She rose an eyebrow.

"What's the rule?"

She smiled, "Never leave your weapon behind."

Her father grinned wolfishly, a grin that his daughter returned, "That's my girl. Now go on."

"Yes, papa!"

She left the inn with two apples, blinking away the sudden shock of the bright sun. She heard a huff and spotted NightStar standing at the base of the stairs, he was looking at her in expectancy. With a small giggle she showed him the apple, "Don't worry, boy. I have your breakfast too." She went down the stairs and held the apple to the horse, stroking his nose when he came down to eat. Her father always complained that this horse was just a giant dog with how he acted, but EJ loved NightStar. He was her best friend and protector.

Once the steed finished eating he followed EJ around as she explored the small town. They were surrounded by woodland and had a decent sized river on one side of the town, _'Certainly explains the name 'Riverwood'.'_ She met the adults who lived there, the make-shift leaders of the town. A blonde nord couple who had an older daughter and a son just a little older than herself. The blacksmith and his younger brother, who was also a blacksmith. The brother was the apprentice. The blacksmith had a son. There was also a semi-crazy woman, who seemed to spout nothing but nonsense. EJ met her son, Sven, as he was trying to get his mother to quiet down. Sven was just a couple winters older than EJ, but seemed like a young man as he took care of his mother.

She kept walking around, soon finding herself at the river where she and NightStar took a drink, she was close to the mill that the leaders ran when she heard a commotion. Sneaking over she saw an older girl leaning against the stone, observing a blonde boy (probably her brother) and a russet-haired boy wrestle.

"I've got you this time, Hadvar!"

"In your dreams, Ralof. You're slower than an angry horker!"

"You two are idiots, can you ever agree on anything?"

EJ snickered, fully entertained by watching the two boys bicker and wrestle while the older girl belittled them from the sidelines. Her sneaking though was ruined as NightStar huffed and stamped, drawing the three kids attention. She glared at the horse who seemed to take no notice of her anger as he nibbled on the grass around them.

"Oh, hello!" The older blonde called out to her, and with a barely hidden sneer EJ made her way over to them. "You must be the new girl who rode in last night, my parents told me about you and your papa." The older girl smiled at EJ, "My name's Gerdur. The idiot blonde over there is Ralof, my younger brother. The other one's Hadvar."

EJ smiled back, figuring her papa would want her to make friends. And at least these three seemed more fun than that Sven kid. "My name is EJ, it's a pleasure." NightStar whinnied loudly and EJ started to laugh, "And that's NightStar, me and my papa's horse." Pleased, the horse snorted before continuing to feast on grass.

Hadvar gasped, having caught sight of EJ's twin ebony daggers. "Woah! Those are ebony! Not even my pa can make those. Where'd you get them?" Ralof was ooo-ing and aah-ing with Hadvar while Gerdur sighed at the idiots.

"Oh, well.. My papa made them for me." She pulled them out and flipped them in her hands twice before getting into a loose battle stance, "He made them so I'll always be able to protect myself." She re-sheathed the blades, smiling happily at the boys. That was the start of a strong friendship between the three.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKYRIM: A LEGEND IN THE MAKING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Papa, can you tell me the story again?"

Looking up from his book, Nadric Wulfe looked at his daughter with a raised brow, "Which story, pup?"

"You know, the one about our ancestor."

"The one whom I was named for?"

"Yes! Him." She grinned the grin that was so like her fathers, rolling over onto her stomach on her bed. It had been a month since they came to Riverwood, and the child was... Well a child. It was thanks to her friendship with Ralof and Hadvar that turned her into the child she was supposed to be. _'But by the nine... The trouble they get into...'_ The father sighed with a small smile, marking his place in the book before setting it down on the table.

"Haven't I told you that story a hundred times by now? Surely you must be sick of it!" His daughter shook her head, gleeful grin still present. Nadric couldn't help but grin back at her. "Very well, come."

EJ sprung up from her position on the bed and quickly went to her father and scrambled up onto his lap. He made sure she was situated before beginning.

"Two hundred years ago in Cyrodill, the Oblivion crisis was at hand. Assassins were sent after the Emperor and his family, and the Blades rushed to get him to safety. Sitting in a jail cell in the capital, was a young nord. Barely out of his child years and beard just starting to grow. Why he had been thrown in jail is sometime only he could tell us."

Nadric picked up an apple from the bowl, handing it to EJ, "Some say he was a beggar turned thief, others say he charmed his way into the warm sheets of a wealthy traders beautiful daughters sheets." He snatched the apple from EJ, just as she was going to bite it, "And few say he stole food for the starving."

"But whatever the reason, he was in a cell with nothing but rags on his back and shackles on his wrists. But he had long snapped the chain. An altmer prison was in the cell across from him, making fun to the big strong 'brute' of a nord getting tossed in jail and never being able to escape. Just as he was about to bust from the iron bars to show the elf some manners, The Blades and the Emperor came. Arguing about the fact that he was in his cell! Angry about the fact."

The black-haired girl cut her father off, "The Blades made him stand in the back of the cell as they entered with Emperor Uriel Septim the seventh. And just at the first look the emperor knew that he would be the one to save Cyrodill. So he asked the prisoner his name, and the prisoner said, "I'm Nadric Wulfe. Why?" The the emperor told him of his reason, the nord scoffed. But none the less followed after the group to an underground place, wanting his freedom."

Nadric the second looked down at his daughter, "Are you sure you want me to tell you the story?" The girl snickered and her father started poking and prodding at her. "Begone child! It's far past your bedtime anyways."

EJ stopped snickering and started pouting, realizing her plan to stay up later failed. But, as she crawled into the soft furs of her bed, she realized that it would probably be a good thing to get some rest. Tomorrow she had a full day, hunting and training with her papa, and then a day of play with Hadvar and Ralof. She smiled as she thought about her two best friends. Tomorrow they were going to make amulets symbolizing their friendship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKYRIM: A LEGEND IN THE MAKING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A snap of a rope, the sound of an object swinging, and finally a splash accompanied by a young girls surprised squeal. EJ had just walked into one of Ralofs' traps, someone that she never did, mainly because the traps were always meant for Hadvar. The other reason was because she was far to good at spotting said traps. Yellow eyes held a fury in them that would even make Talos quake in his armor.

"Ralof!" The blonde boy stumbled and fell out from behind his hiding place of barrels, staring wide-eyes at the dark-haired girl. It had been just over three years since EJ and her father came to Riverwood, and the blonde male was a strapping young boy of thirteen. Despite his growing bulk, the boy held a love for traps and bows. EJ, turning eleven tomorrow, had grown as well. She was just as tall as Ralof despite her age, and was easily stronger than the boy. Her strength made her excellent in hand-to-hand combat, and her growing stealth made her impossible to catch off guard and her use of her twin ebony daggers deadly. Despite still being a child.

So it was indeed a bad omen that the girl be caught in one of Ralofs' traps. But neither of them thought anything of it. Her braids had dissolved into two that framed either side of her face, and her red tunic and grey trousers sagged sightly with the water she was soaked in. Ralof immediately took off running, cursing at the fact his belted tunic was weighed down. If he was wearing something else he might have had a chance at outrunning his friend.

As he turned the corner he skidded, trying not to run right into the unlucky Hadvar. The russet-haired boy was a bit leaner compared to Ralof, but prefer swords and shields. And as the boy's luck would have it, EJ tackled right into Ralof and sent them both into Hadvar, causing the three kids to go rolling before lading in a heap.

Yellow eyes closed in amusement and the girl started laughing, soon followed by the boys. The girl had landed on top of the boys, and began shaking her head, splashing the boys with the water from her hair.

"Gah!"

"Nooo!"

"C'mon EJ!"

When she was done they all started laughing again as she fell to lay between the boys, handmade Amulets of Talos bouncing on their chests from laughter. They had made the amulets out of ebony and wood with the help of Hadvar's father. Their amulets were one of a kind.

"All is forgiven, Ralof. Just make sure you hit Hadvar next time. You're getting better." She grinned her comforting fanged grin, and she and the boys pulled themselves to their feet and started brushing themselves off.

The galloping of hooves was heard, and EJs smile grew bigger before running to the entrance of the town. Hadvar and Ralofs' footfalls sounded behind her before stopping next to her as they watched Hadvars' father slow his horse to a halt before dismounting. The man looked at EJ with sorrow in his gaze, before calling Hadvar over to him and leaving to their home. Next came Ralofs' father, and the same thing happened. A sorrowful gaze before taking his boy and leaving. Anne, Ralofs' mom came last, leading NightStar along.

The woman let go of her fathers' horse before dismounting. She rummaged in her saddle bag before pulling out a small sack. Anne went up to EJ, the young girl having a confused frown on her face; then knelt in front of the girl and gave her the sack. EJ looked inside, her eyes widened at the contents. "EJ, I'm so sorry... Nadric, your papa. He got their before we did."

Several days ago they had gone to take care of a bandit camp that was threatening the village. The contents of the back held two gold rings, one with a sapphire and the other with a ruby. Her mother and fathers wedding rings. The last item was a silver necklace, the pendent in the carving of a wolfs head with a diamond eye. Her families symbol.

"There was to many of them, by the time we got in there and found him... It was already to late." The woman was indeed battle worn, almost severely injured. "He gave me these, and told me to tell you, 'Remember the Rules, I love you.' I'm so sorry, child..." Silent tears were streaming down the girls cheeks, and her body was wrecked with sobs almost as soon as the woman pulled her into a tight hug.

"P-papa..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKYRIM: A LEGEND IN THE MAKING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night had long since fallen. She stayed in Riverwood for her eleventh birthday, her papa would have wanted her too. But the celebration was tense and awkward, the birthday girl's yellow eyes held no emotion and not even a forced smile came to her lips.

She was leading NightStar out of the sleeping town, a small pack on her back and her old cloak on, the hood up.

_"The main rule we follow, if one of us dies, we move on. End of discussion. It's how our family survives. It's how a wolf pack acts. You must move on."_

Tears silently fell, _'I'll make you happy Papa...'_ NightStar carried the rest of her supplies, and she had her daggers strapped to her waist as usual. Once they were out of Riverwood, she climbed onto the massive horse with slight difficultly. With that she rode, rode away from her friends, from good memories, from her home. From her Papas' spirit. Thus was the way of the wolf. The way of The Wulfe Clan.

She's EJ Wulfe, a nord, a child. She's the last remaining member of The Wulfe Clan. This is her legend in the making.

* * *

**Well! That brings a wrap up on the first installment of A Legend in the Making! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Leave a review and make sure you favorite and follow! I'll update as often as I can, but there will be no solid dates until my schedule clears up and I have my new computer, but stick around!**

**If anyone would like to draw EJ Wulfe and Nadric Wulfe II, as well as NightStar (They are the only ones I own.) Please feel free too! Just send me a link of where to find it in either a PM or review and it'll show up in the next chapter, with full credit of the artwork going to who drew it!  
**

**Catch y'all next time~! KoutaWulfe is out!  
**


	2. AN: PLEASE READ

** Hey everybody! KoutaWulf is back and on his new laptop! Yes ladies and gents, you've read correctly! I have fully functional, amazing laptop, WITH MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! So this'll probably be the last Authors' Note you see from me in a while other than the usual short notes at the beginning and end of each chapter in my stories. Now, for a couple updates…**

** I still have not found the correct flash-drive that contains the re-vised chapters of KitInu and Tora & Kitsune. I've decided that until I find them in a stroke of luck… They are non-existent. So I'm going to completely, and totally re-write both stories. That's right my dedicated readers and newcomers, they're going to be completely re-written from the ground up and given a new title and everything. The plot will more-or-less be the same, but it will be completely re-written in a new style.**

**Now, those of you who haven't checked out A Legend in the Making, please go onto my profile and please do. You don't even need to know anything about Skyrim to be able to read it, because I'm adding everything into it. HOWEVER; those who know the storyline, please note that it isn't going to be exactly the same as the gameplay. Several factions and guilds (as well as two of the DLCs) are going to be later in the timeline. I will give you a small hint, the main character will be getting married and having a child. That child is going to be dovahkiin too and will continue the gaming until I've covered everything. (Dawnguard, Thieves Guild, and Dragonborn are three of the quest/story lines I'm pushing back. If I'm changing anything else it will probably be the Daedric and dark brotherhood quests. I do not know yet, and I'm not going to worry about it much until I get into that point in time.)**

** I am still open in regards to fanart for the banner of any of my stories. Just making sure you PM me with a link to the fanart and I will choose the best looking one for the banner and that artist will get credits in all chapters. All other fanart I receive will all be put on my profile and links and artists will be mentioned in the current chapter I'm writing when I receive them.**

** Story Update List:**

**1) A Legend in the Making (Main Priority)**

**2) KitInu(Soon to be Renamed, easiest to be re-written)**

**3) Tora & Kitsune (Soon to be re-named, need to re-watch both bleach and naruto, rewrites will be slow)**

**Right! Well that seems to be all points covered, I need to transfer all handwritten material of Chapter 1 of Legend in the Making onto my computer and then finish and edit it. Add that and my still busy school schedule and I'mma need another week or two before it can come out.**

**Peace out, and see y'all in the next chapter! ;D**

** -KoutaWulf**


End file.
